wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer
Talk Archive ---- ---- =Talk to Me= Not Creepy Oh my gosh. There are soooo many things/people to whom that could apply. I noticed that you added the text from Scooter's book to his entry - there's another "not creepy" for you!--thisniss 22:15, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :It's already post-5EST here. But I did send a link to the Purity Balls and Virginality. lol :)--thisniss 22:56, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Deletions What do you mean? They were just broken redirects. They can always be recreated, if someone wants to make the pages, right?--thisniss 21:30, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :I thought about the "creating more work" thing when deleting "110th Congress," but since I couldn't figure out where it was directing, and the search engine kept wanting to send me to the page that was there no matter how I searched to get around it, I actually thought it might be easier to make a good "110th Congress" redirect if we were starting from scratch. But I get what you're saying... if I screwed up, you can virtually beat me later.--thisniss 21:41, 5 February 2007 (UTC) New Logo Wow. Hey, thanks for making that... it looks great. I saved and forgot to give you royalties. Next time when I edit viacom, I'll make a small reference. Sorry. --GlennBecksATool 19:27, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Oh, alright...very well. --GlennBecksATool 19:30, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Haha, I didn't make that one. I actually didn't make the other either. I was on the CN boards and asked if someone could make the "A" look like a penis and I posted the lesser of the two evils. The other actually looked real. --GlennBecksATool 19:33, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Virginality That is plain wrong! "Virginity," "Balls," and "Father" do not belong in the same sentence. lol--thisniss 19:02, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :Well, I just made a link for Purity Balls on the Virginality page, because I also thought it needed a page of its own (great minds, you see...). So please make it, and I might drop in and "help," if you don't mind. I am an expert on this subject, after all, since I am so far removed from actual virginality.--thisniss 19:33, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Housekeeping I'm happy to do it, since my insomnia doesn't really make me any more productive in my "work" work. I figured I might as well clean up a little here, since I suck at everywhere else. lol.--thisniss 07:40, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :I just made a Too Many Templates template, because I actually do think this is a way to cut down on the problem. I think if new folks see one or tow of these, they might get the point that you don't want to stick all the templates up at the top of the page. I don't have a problem with using a bunch of templates on a page, but agree that in most cases you don't want to have to scroll past a bunch of templates at the top before you see any text at all. Anyway, I hope you will spruce up this template's wording/look as you see fix, or kill it if you think it's just a terrible idea. I thought it should be very big and ugly, since it's an "Ugly" template.--thisniss 21:06, 5 February 2007 (UTC) ::No, it was a joke. But I think it's also a thing to do. See, if we just go in and fix all the "too many template" articles, then the people who made/are making them don't necessarily get the message. Granted, some of those "people" might be me. :) But if we "tag" a few of them, then a couple of possible outcomes result: ::1)someone besides an admin might fix them (good, a plus for us), and/or ::2) the folks making the articles learn not to put all the templates at the top (good, a plus for us), and/or ::3) we go back later and fix them anyway (okay, basically a "draw" for us). ::So as goofy as it seems, I actually think a "Too Many Templates" template is an okay thing to have, if we really have articles with too many templates. It's not like that's the template that's suddenly going to make the article "template heavy" - but it will call attention to the fact that the article already is template top-heavy. It's also funny to me.--thisniss 21:19, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :::Well, it was somebody else's joke that I took seriously. But I also have a sense of humor about the fact that I took someone else's joke seriously. Because I am an it-getter, and not a point misser, even though it might seem like I missed the point here. Get it? ;) --thisniss 21:27, 5 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Um, yeah. I should put that in one of the fortune cookies you made. On another note, does this count as "vandalism"? I mean, it's clearly blaspemous. lol--thisniss 21:37, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Peer Review "rules" I just removed the "Fn" tag from the Wikinazi article, because it hasn't been on Peer Review for a week. The author has put it on the Feature Noms page. How strictly do you think we should enforce this rule?--thisniss 22:04, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :Well, I don't know if "strict" is the right word, or if "rule" is either, nonetheless...I wonder if it is just something people should be reminded of? Or if admins should watch it? Do you think we should add that to the "Admin Board"? But, if admins do it, does that mean that people could get "busted" for not doing it?!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:11, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ::I left a note on his talk page, reminding him of the rule and letting him know that it's a "process thing" and not about the article in question (which I think we all want to see nominated). I'm not entirely sure I follow your last thought about "admins" doing or not doing it, though.--thisniss 22:20, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :::Ah, well I thought it was something only admins were supposed to do, because you were the only one I'd ever seen do it, and because the template is in the "Award Templates Category," which I thought meant that it was an "admin only" category. But again, I was operating on assumption there, and as much as I hate that "you know what happens when you assume" saying , I guess I might have made a butt of myself anyway. Personally, I don't really care whether admins put the Template:Fn tag on or not - I just thought we were supposed to do it. :::Oh, and there is still the separate question of whether we should just let this particular nom stand, or how to handle the suggestion/enforcement of the "one week rule" here?--thisniss 02:11, 5 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, I was all set to say "Okay," but the one week rule was posted on the page, and it's in the "review" for the piece itself, and in my review, and it was on the Feature Noms page before he posted his piece there. So it's not like it wasn't around. I really was thinking, "okay, in this case," but I'm not sure about the "precedent" thing. It depends on whether the one week is a "rule" or a "suggestion."--thisniss 03:14, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :::::"Current event" is good. You've made Kissinger proud.--thisniss 03:21, 5 February 2007 (UTC) please I was not trying to disrespect you in any way. I was honestly wanting your serious opinion on my story. I do not see how my bacon story is innappropiate compared to other certain stories on this website. Plus, even if you block me, I will just take this websites advice and create a new account. You are doing nothing but oppressing me like a wikinazi and I do not appreciate it. Plus, you are taking it too far. It was just a stub. Dem template? Is Template:Lieberazi the official "Democrat" template? I know most Dem pages end up tagged as Communist, Terrorist, or some other Un-American -ist, but I was wondering if we have anything actually says the word "Democrat" on it. If not, do you think we could make something to parallel the Template:BR, or are we deliberately trying to avoid using "that word?" If so, maybe something more current than "Lieberatzi" would be a clearer signal for "Dem." "Pelosi's Minions" maybe?--thisniss 21:08, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :Of course I meant no disrespect to the fine Republican Senator from Connecticut. :) --thisniss 22:04, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Stephenography Sheesh, how could I have missed that last definition?? lol. I hope you realized that the pic was a tribute. --thisniss 20:25, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :I saw that when I looked at the image file. I think it's funny, especially since you use a mac.--thisniss 20:50, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Valentine's Day Card I made you a WAQT (pronounced "whacked"?) template for a Valentine's Card reminder: Template:Val. I figured if typing/cutnpasting the half-dozen reminders I've done was too much for me, then you could really use it. De-girlify as you see fit. :) --thisniss 14:29, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :I will "Protect" as well as "Serve" from this point forward, Sir! Yes, Sir! (I'm still a bit giddy from the new superpowers, and hadn't even remembered that I could do that.) --thisniss 18:21, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ::Do you think I should put a sig line into the template after the first part, so your "response" isn't followed by a second signature? I was "signing" this the same as the Template:Hello, so they now look a little funny on the pages where I put them, because my sig comes right after your sig. (I signed yours below so you can see what I mean. I didn't sign it before, but I did all the others.)--thisniss 18:37, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :::Did you mean to put your response about IntegrityJustice.com in the Template, or was that supposed to be just for me?--thisniss 18:53, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, that explains a lot!! I did not know that. I just didn't want the "reminder" to get lost on people's pages, and I didn't realize that would happen. Ahh, the things you learn by screwing up. Sorry.--thisniss 20:53, 4 February 2007 (UTC) --thisniss 18:37, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Uncyclopedophilia in progress: Emo War. Pull out your big guns; I will wait over here. --thisniss 06:42, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :Now come on, I already said I have a hard time seeing you as "bad cop." But clearly this one got his feelings hurt. And if you accuse me of "coddling," I will officially declare us The American Family. I don't want to have to make you turn this car around... --thisniss 07:01, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ::I was just teasing you, you know. You are a model truthitician and a champion of the people. Plus, you make me laugh every day. I have no doubt that you know what you're doing, and I wasn't trying to give you a hard time, really. (Though I also know that "don't take it personally" is code for "no coddling." lol) --thisniss 07:30, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :::I am so dense, they gave me an official diagnosis. I'm so dense, I take drugs for it. The legal kinds, though. Anyway, no worries. And goodnight. --thisniss 07:49, 4 February 2007 (UTC) If you're going to make fun of me... I'll just go back to wasting my "comments" on student papers. I can't help it. I'm a very well-trained, very professional monkey. And a life-long dork.--thisniss 04:26, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, right. You better watch out, or I'm gonna take my balls and go home. --thisniss 04:31, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ::And I'm telling. --thisniss 04:32, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Vanity Tags I was trying to be nice to the first one - I think it is a kid, it didn't seem as "vain" as most "vanity," and the big red letters are so scary!! And now you see why many people argue (correctly, obviously) that women are unfit for combat. My step-mother used to jump out of airplanes; I can use the templates. :) --thisniss 04:00, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :Did you guys check out that website? That kids gonna be a billionaire someday, we should be nice to him, lol. I won't go into too much detail, but I know that wasn't what I was doing at 13. --Esteban Colberto 04:06, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, the page deserves to be pwnd as spam, I just thought it was funny spam. That kid in the top 50 in the nation in squash! --Esteban Colberto 04:17, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :::LOL!!--Esteban Colberto 04:25, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Question On the wikinazi page, is there a way to get rid of the dividing lines between the columns on the table at the bottom? --Esteban Colberto 23:41, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for the help. It's not a huge deal, so don't spend too much time on it if you can't get it...--Esteban Colberto 00:23, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ::Ah ok, secret codes! Thanks! --Esteban Colberto 00:31, 4 February 2007 (UTC) :::Thanks! I think you read my mind. ;) re: Peer Review, actually, wikinazi fit into some ideas I had for a page called wikifascism, but ColbertNationEditor beat me to the punch (and wrote some pretty hilarious stuff). Anyway, I just wanted to put down that I wanted to put more work into it before it was nominated is all. --Esteban Colberto 01:32, 4 February 2007 (UTC) Peer Review, Feature Noms, etc. In the interests of guiding our new and excited new folks through the "process," I would like to do a few things on the Peer Review/Feature Noms pages, and wanted to get your thoughts (an "okay" would be okay, too). 1) I'd like to add a line to each page about the 1 Week Peer Review period - I think this is a good standard. 2) I'd like to add a bit of language at the top of the Peer Review page gently encouraging people to review each others' stuff, not just post their own stuff there for review. 3) I'd like to renominate a few of the pieces that got 4 "Yes" votes in the last round of voting so the new folks can have some examples on the "Feature Noms" page. I was thinking about Constitution, Gloria Steinem, and Flat Daddies. Since they've already gotten 4 "Yes"es, they don't need to go through Peer Review, right? Let me know what you think! --thisniss 19:41, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :And, as always, your replies make a lot of sense. My desire here is to get them reading some of the better pages, especially as it seems like several of the newer pieces on the Peer Review page are tending toward the random (at least imo). Which is also why what you say about having "It-Getters" reviewing makes good sense. I am also really frustrated that people haven't seemed to be voting for the last few rounds. What's that about??? Real Americans, indeed. --thisniss 20:26, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Naughty Children Um, I think the "boogerhead" kids (User:Afskldjf;aslkdf and User:Jkfdfjfdsklfdskl) are still your territory, right? I will put a boot to a backside as fast as any girl, but I don't feel quite ready yet. --thisniss 03:19, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :Thanks. Although it is hard for me to picture you as "bad" anything. I have been meaning to get on the Peer Review articles - my plan for the weekend. There are suddenly so many of them! (a good thing, though harder to keep up) --thisniss 03:28, 3 February 2007 (UTC) ::No, I have been really wanting to do this. But I like to have time to read through things and think about them, which I have not had much of the last two weeks. (The thinking part, at least.) Unfortunately, I must still use my brain when providing "constructive criticism" - I haven't yet learned how to go on gut alone in this - so I can only do it when the brain part is actually working. --thisniss 03:38, 3 February 2007 (UTC) ---- Thanks for the update on the Stephen Colbert dining facility. If possible, could you make/show me how to make a table of contents? I'm still working on content, but if you could set me up with the setup? if not its cool, cya Football Is the Colts update more applicable now? --Reimero Thanks for the update on the Stephen Colbert dining facility. If possible, could you make/show me how to make a table of contents? Wow There's a user just making random pages. Could I use the pwn template, or just wait for an admin? Ca1vin Yipes There's, like, jobs there! Now I'm definitely going to bed. I have jobs to do at work. --thisniss 08:48, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Valentine's Card I have now done my patriotic duty, and made a mushy card! --thisniss 06:49, 2 February 2007 (UTC) ---- I moved it. Ca1vin Cheese Tortes Uploaded Image:ColbertCheeseTorte1.jpg Image:ColbertCheeseTorte2.jpg --El Payo 06:19, 1 February 2007 (UTC) :Very cool, I saw, thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:27, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Only the best of the best are on top, TRUE AMERCIAN STYLE now that I mentioned "see also spanglish" for 'splain. I am going to have to make an article on Spanglish. --D0rian 18:32, 31 January 2007 (UTC) TK-421, your comments sounded suspicously unamerican. see edits on User_talk:Josephthecanadian --D0rian 21:13, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Newest at the top is unamerican So, just wrap a bit of news in that TT above, you can modify the style, just be sure to keep "display:none;" "white-space:pre;" and "overflow:hidden;" or it will explode. You can resize it, but be sure to experiment or it will look funky. Also, for very long lines of news, it seems to break and wrap. --Splarka (talk) 10:48, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Confucius If you think it's okay, I am going to Feature nominate this page, for the same reason I put it on Peer Review, which was to put something new up, and to have an example for the process. Should I put a note up on the Peer Review page? Anything else? Thoughts? Suggestions? --thisniss 03:25, 31 January 2007 (UTC) ---- No problem...and it's sir. lol Wikipedia Oh man, check out some of these responses. I think we need something on the front page again, to the effect of WIKIPEDIA SURRENDERS! I guess that burned some britches, lol! PS scroll down to the new users headline. --Esteban Colberto 18:30, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :I found the guy who first edited the reality page. Here's his talk page, it's pretty interesting too. The rub? He a Canuck! --Esteban Colberto 20:33, 30 January 2007 (UTC) Koala Page I recently noticed the Koala page had been tagged as random and "Non-Colbert Content". Although I am no the creator of this page, I feel the truthiness of this page is of direct importance to me and the Colbert Nation as they play a crucial role in the history of the Zombie Bear. I have recently edited the Koala page in an effort to "Colbertify" it. Although the page still needs some work, I feel it is truthy enough to be integrated back into the "Bears" catagory (liB). Thank you for your time! --ColbertNationEditor 02:35, 31 January 2007 (UTC)ColbertNationEditor I apologize I apologize for the vanity; I have not meant to offend the great Colbert - please, do not hurt my family, for I am a simple man of little needs. However, I promise thee that I shall revise said article to include more history, especially about Colbert and Fimbrez's exploits in the Cave of Dup'acee. I have been writing the article for some time, I expect it to be finished shortly. Thank you for your time, r0xes. Reply Thanks! Bushcarrot 02:54, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Marching Workers --El Payo 03:20, 1 February 2007 (UTC) :Yes, actually, but I used the walking hammers, I guess I could make 2...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:26, 1 February 2007 (UTC) ::Corp Template ::I figured out a way to use all the pics, I replaced the hard link to the pic with a template that randomly chooses pics, it's called "corppic", check it out.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:43, 1 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Trés cool. (It's French, bitch.) --El Payo 03:45, 1 February 2007 (UTC) admin Each night as I lay down to sleep, I pray to the Baby Jesus that I will someday be worthy of the title of Truthiness Monkey, so I'm honored that you would even consider me. I don't know if this is a concern - and I know I keep saying that I'm busy and spending all my time here anyway - but it is likely that I might have to "disappear" occassionally during the run of a show, a run from the law, etc. Could you maybe give me some sense of the expectations so I can think about it? (minor details, not your thing, I remember) --thisniss 05:25, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :Fortunately, you didn't indicate that any of the "samples" (nor the social security #, for that matter), had to come directly from me. My undergrad students are always wanting "extra credit," so it should be no problem at all to come up with blood, teeth, sperm, or socials any time the Wikiality.com needs them. As for the admin part, I clearly like doing "housekeeping" at least (but only virtually). I might be less annoying to you as an admin - or more, depending on whether it causes me to ask fewer or more questions. :) Do I get a gun? Or superpowers? --thisniss 05:59, 2 February 2007 (UTC) ::Wow, I am feeling practically giddy with power. If you tell me I can merge duplicate articles, my head might just explode. I will have to thank Esteban, too! --thisniss 06:20, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :::Alright, already! Just for you, I will write Stephen a Valentine, but I hate Valentine's Day. Any holiday that pink should raise suspicion... --thisniss 06:32, 2 February 2007 (UTC) ::::"Upgrade" makes me feel more robotic, so that's what I would prefer. But yes, now that I have fulfilled the valentine's card criterion, I think it sounds like fun. If I later decide that it's too much for me, it's not like the Wikiality.com mafia is going to have me whacked, is it? I guess you can't really say, because of the Wikiality.com omerta? I'm not really sure why I'm writing at the bottom of your page, except that everyone seems to be doing it these days, and I like to follow the trends. --thisniss 07:02, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :::::awesome! I just came back on, was looking at a page and thought, "why are there so many tabs?" hehe. Now I should go to bed, before I do something stupid. Thanks for the promotion (and the upgrade). --thisniss 07:50, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Adding an altered image Hi WatchTV, I wonder if you can help me. I have an image that has been altered by me - it's on my computer. I wonder what the procedure is for posting it in an article. Do I need to upload it to some unsuspecting dating site on the net, or is there a source directory connected to Wikiality where I can upload it? Thanks in advance... '--Alethic Logic 20:31, 4 February 2007 (UTC)' OK, I've added it to the Samantha Bee page here. Do you think it's in bad taste? If so, I suppose we should keep it. '--Alethic Logic 17:11, 5 February 2007 (UTC)' Featured Article Hey, I was just wondering how an Article gets to be nominated for Featured Article? If it has to do w/ the Peer Review, how long does it have to be up? Thanks in advance for all of your help! --ColbertNationEditor 02:10, 3 February 2007 (UTC)